The invention relates to a discharge arrangement for green pellets out of a pelletizing arrangement, in particular a pelletizing disk, comprising a discharge chute and a conveying means arranged below the discharge chute.
For pelletizing very finely grained raw materials, the material particles of the raw materials are wetted with a liquid and set in rolling motion in a pelletizing arrangement, such as a pelletizing drum or a pelletizing disk. By the influence of capillary adhesive forces, the material particles agglomerate into so-called green pellets in a spherical manner. The green pellets initially have a low strength and therefore have to be hardened in a further method step.
For producing the green pellets, pelletizing disks have proved particularly advantageous, since their investment costs are low as compared to those of pelletizing drums.
With the pelletizing disks used at present, the green pellets are conducted to a reversible conveying belt via a chute. In case of a good quality, the pellets are thrown onto a further conveying belt, which conveys the green pellets to the hardening station. With a bad quality, i.e. if there is no agglomeration of the material particles (for instance due to an improper adjustment of the inclination of the pelletizing disk or of the degree of humidity), the conveying direction of the reversible conveying belt is changed and the material particles coming from the pelletizing disk are dropped therefrom onto a conveying belt that conveys the material particles back to the processing plant.
The green pellets that are in order, according to the prior art, at first must fall from the chute of the pelletizing disk or of the pelletizing drum onto the reversible conveying belt and from there onto a further conveying belt, which involves the risk of the green pellets being destroyed because of their limited strength.